Just Another Day
by mrshawk
Summary: Sequel for True Love Conquers All. An old enemy surfaces and the Stetsons deal with it like always.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of Shoot the Moon and Warner Brothers. I thank them for the opportunity to play with such fun people and I promise to put them back where they belong when I am through with them.

**Authors Note**: This story is intended as a sequel to True Love Conquers All. However I realize that it sort of stands on its own and may still make sense without reading the first one.

**TimeLine**: Takes place eighteen months after the end of True Love Conquers All.      

**Feedback**: Please. But just be gentle with me.

                        **Just Another Day**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The early August sun was glaring through the windshield of the little silver Corvette as Lee Stetson pulled into the driveway of his house in Rockville. He and Amanda had decided eighteen months ago that the Arlington house was just too small for their family. They had looked and looked and finally found the perfect two story Victorian. They had moved into six months ago. It had a huge front porch and plenty of room for two growing boys and their little sister. There was a guesthouse where Dotty lived out back. Dotty had taken on the roll of little Victoria's primary caregiver during the day. She doted on her granddaughter and found any excuse to spoil her.

            Lee pulled into the two-car garage and turned off the engine. He loosened his tie as he stepped from the car and entered into the large kitchen.

            "Daddy!" Victoria, now almost two, called toddling over to him and holding out pudgy arms to her father, obviously wanting to be picked up. Lee was only too happy to oblige, swinging her up into his arms and giving her a squeeze.

            "How's my baby girl?" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Were you a good girl for grandma today?"

            Dotty came around the corner shaking her head at the sight before her. The spy and the toddler. A happier father she had never seen.

            "Of course. She was perfect as always," she kissed Lee on the cheek then gave one to Victoria. "After all she is my granddaughter."

            "Where's Amanda? She left before I did," Lee asked still holding Victoria.

            "She went to pick up Jamie from soccer practice," Phillip said coming into the room.

            Victoria saw her older brother and held her arms out for him, "Phil' lip"

            Phillip took her from Lee. "Hey squirt," he hugged her close. "Let's go watch some Sesame Street."

            "Big Bird!" Victoria clapped her hands.

            "The boys sure love that little girl," Dotty smiled.

            "I think the feeling is very mutual," Lee replied with a grin. "I'm going upstairs to change into something less confining." He headed up the stairs and put on jeans and a short-sleeved shirt.

            Ten minutes later he heard Amanda and Jamie come in. He headed back toward the kitchen and swept his wife into his arms to kiss her passionately. "Hello beautiful," he said as they broke apart.

            "Wow," she sighed. After all the time they had been together their passion for each other only burned hotter.

            "I have some news for you," he told her.

            "Can it wait a minute?" she asked heading for the living room.

            Victoria had heard her mother's voice and came running. "Mommy!"

            "Hey there Puddin'" Amanda picked up the sweet faced girl and kissed her forehead. "What are you watching?"

            "Big Bird," Victoria stated.

            "Okay," she smiled as she released her daughter who went running back to the TV. Amanda went back into the kitchen where Jamie was regaling Dotty and Lee about soccer practice. "Then I totally hammered the ball into the net!"

            "That's great sport!" Lee congratulated him. He smiled as he saw his wife reenter the room.

            "Dinner is in half an hour," Dotty announced. "Captain Kurt is coming over so we have to wait for him."

            Lee laughed. "That's three times this week. I better have a talk with him about his intentions toward my best girl."

            Dotty slapped his arm. "Don't you dare!"

            Amanda laughed at their antics then decided to rescue them from each other. "Didn't you say you had something to tell me?" she looked at her husband.

            "Yes. I'll tell you while you change," Lee replied headed for the stairs.

            Amanda followed him and once they were safely in their bedroom she turned to him and said, "Well?"

            "The rumors are true. Smyth is retiring."

            "Really? When?" she was surprised.

            "End of the month. There's more. Billy is taking over for him with Francine as his assistant. That leaves their jobs open and…" he had a grin on his face.

            "And you want Billy's job?" Amanda guessed, changing into jeans and a soft sleeveless red sweater.

            "Well yes. You can have Francine's old position. It's quite a pay raise and you know I never really liked the head of new recruits position," he was hoping she would go for it. As if she could ever say no to him.

            "The new recruits will miss having the great Scarecrow as their professor," she grinned at him. "Honey if this is what you want then of course I agree with you."

            Lee pulled her down onto the bed next to him. "What I want is you," he whispered seductively in her ear. "However you will finally need a code name if we do this. I already have one for you. I've been thinking about it for a while."

            "I'm almost afraid to ask," she rolled her eyes.

            "Auntie Em," Lee was quite proud of himself.

            "Why?"

            "Because she is the person who Dorothy wanted to go home to. And you are the person who I always want to come home to forever."

            "My husband the hopeless romantic," she leaned over and kissed him. They broke apart at the sound of the doorbell announcing Kurt's arrival. They rose as one and headed downstairs to greet Dotty's boyfriend.

            Dinner was a typically boisterous affair. The boys were both trying to talk at once. Amanda was trying to get Victoria to eat, Dotty and Kurt were discussing weekend plans and Lee was overseeing it all. He loved every one of the people at the table in front of him. If anyone had tried to tell him five years ago he could be so happy with a family of his own he would have laughed in their face. But here he was and he was happy, as anyone could plainly see. He was completely content in this life.

            Kurt cleared his throat and said, "I have an announcement to make." The chaos at the table ceased and all eyes trained on the pilot. "Now as you know, I have been seeing Dotty for some time."

            "Yeah like forever," Jamie laughed.

            "Well I never thought I would find love again after my wife died. But my Dotty has changed all that. So I want to ask her to be my wife."

            Dotty was speechless as Kurt pulled a box from his pocket and presented her with a diamond solitaire. "I…"

            "That's the first time I've ever seen her speechless," Amanda grinned.

            "Well my love?" Kurt prompted.

            "Of course I'll marry you!" Dotty jumped up and kissed her fiancée.

            "About time," Lee said with a smile.

            "Look who's talking," Dotty retaliated.

            "This all so exciting," Amanda said as she picked Victoria from her high chair. " But I really should get this one off to bed."

            "Let me Mom," Jamie said taking his sister. "I owe you a story don't I cute stuff?"

            "Jay," Victoria happily went to her beloved big brother.

            "Thank you Jamie," Amanda replied kissing Victoria's cheek. "Night Sweetie."

            Jamie walked over to Lee and bent down toward him, "Say good night to Daddy Vic,"

            "Nite Nite daddy."

            Lee reached up and kissed her, "Night Monkey."

            Jamie started for the stairs and Phillip called, "I'll help you bro."

            "I can't get over how well the boys adjusted to having a little sister," Amanda smiled then turned to Dotty. "Well I guess you'll get to plan a wedding after all Mother."

            "Yes we have a lot to talk about," Kurt said. "How about a nightcap?"

            "You got it," Dotty replied. "Good night you two." She kissed her daughter and her son-in-law then the pair headed toward the guesthouse.

            Lee and Amanda cleaned up the dinner dishes then headed upstairs hand in hand. They stopped in Victoria's room. She was sound asleep in her favorite position; with her little behind in the air. They kissed her softly and went on toward Jamie's room. He had fallen asleep with the light on. Amanda turned it off and pulled the covers up over him. The last stop was Phillip's room. He was finishing up a report.

            "Night pal," Lee said and started toward his own room.

            Amanda stayed for a minute. "How did you do with your sister?"

            "She's always good. We both read her a story and she dropped right off as soon as we put her in the crib," Phillip replied.            

            "I'm really proud of you two. I know we've had some major adjustments lately and you've both been very good with Victoria."

            "Oh Mom. She's our sister. I mean I know she's only our half- sister but it never feels like that. Probably because Lee feels more like our dad than Dad does." Phillip said. "Anyway, Victoria is our sister and we'd do anything for her."

            "I know you would Sweetheart," Amanda smiled at her son. "I don't know when you both got so grown up. It seems like just yesterday you were her age."

            "Mom."

            "I'm sorry. And you know she does love the both of you the same way. She lights up when either of you enter a room. Now I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too much longer." She kissed the top of his head and headed down the hall to join her husband.

            He was just stepping out of the shower. "You were in there a long time," he commented.

            "Well I'm in here now and I think we are quite alone Mr. Stetson." She walked over and put her hand on his chest. It was still warm from the heat of the shower. He closed his eyes and relished her touch. Then quicker then you can blink he grabbed her other hand and crushed her to him capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as her hands stroked his muscular back. His fingers tangled in her chestnut curls. When they finally had to part for oxygen he said huskily, "You are very overdressed Auntie Em."

            "I can take care of that, Scarecrow," Amanda replied her voice dripping with passion. She stepped back and did a tantalizingly slow strip tease for her husband. His eyes never blinked as she slowly undid the clasp of her jeans and peeled them off. Mezmoringly, she pulled the sweater up over her head and tossed it on top of the jeans. She stood before him in matching red silk panties and a bra. Reaching behind her she undid the clasp and let the bra fall to the floor. The briefs soon followed landing in the pile of shed clothing.

            Lee couldn't move during her little show. He could hardly breath. Never would he tire of looking at her. She was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Nor did he want to. All the women who had paraded through his bed before her could not even begin to compare to her beauty. And he was lucky enough to call her his wife.

            "Oh God Amanda. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he gasped.

            "I think so," she replied huskily. She crossed the room toward him and in one fluid motion ripped the towel from around his waist and pushed him down onto the bed. "Now you are mine to do with as I please," She had a wicked gleam in her eye.

            "Somehow I don't think I'll mind doing your bidding oh master of my heart," he winked reaching for her.

            "I am so glad to hear that," she leaned forward and trailed kisses all over his chest.

            "You're killing me," Lee groaned.    

            "Oh no. I would never hurt you my love," Amanda replied running her hand up his thigh. "Torture a little, but never…"

            "You call this a little torture?" Lee's eyes closed and his breath grew ragged. "Mmm'Manda, I'm not going to last much longer."

            "You don't have to my darling," she replied as their passion took over and the universe exploded around them.

CHAPTER TWO 

            A few weeks later there was a retirement party for Dr. Smyth.

            "I can't believe the old man is really leaving," Francine said to Amanda. "Rumor has it he found himself a girlfriend."

            Amanda was flabbergasted, "Are you kidding?"

            "Well haven't you noticed he's been downright pleasant the last two months or so?" the blonde replied.

            "Come to think of it he has been like a different person," Amanda mused. "Still why retire?"

            "According to the grapevine, she asked him to so they can spend more time together on her private yacht," Francine shook her head. "He always was one to appreciate the finer things in life."

            Lee walked over and put his arm around Amanda. She smiled up at him. "So you've heard the rumor about the girlfriend?" she asked him.

            "Ironically she's a friend of Elisa Danton," Lee grinned. "They met at her birthday party and have been covert ever since."

            Just then Dr. Smyth himself stepped up in front of the crowd and called for attention. "Children, if I could please have your attention one last time. It warms my little heart to no end that you all care enough to throw this little bon voyage soiree," he actually smiled. "As you all know Friday next will be my last day as head of this agency. I will miss this place but I leave you in William Melrose's capable leadership. Scarecrow will be taking over as Section Chief and I know you all will just thrive under their care and supervision. Thank you and that is all kiddos."

            There was a short round of applause.

            Later as the party was breaking up Smyth sought out Amanda. "A word King? Or I guess I should say Stetson?"

            "Of course sir," she said.

            "I still can't quite fathom that you were the one to clip Scarecrow's wings."

            "You mean a frumpy suburban housewife?" Amanda was all of a sudden tired of these types of remarks about the mousy Amanda capturing the elusive Scarecrow.

            "Oh contraire, Amanda," Smyth smiled at her. "I think you are far from frumpy. For the record I think you've made Stetson a better agent while becoming a quite an agent yourself."

            Was she really hearing a compliment from the man everyone said had no heart? As if reading her mind Smyth continued, "I do have a heart you know Mrs. Stetson. I just didn't know how to use it until recently." He took a puff from his ever-present cigarette holder. "I just wanted to try and make amends with some of the people I was less than civil to."

            "Why now?"

            "Love changes a man Amanda," Smyth smiled. "But then you already know that don't you?"

            "Yes I guess you're right," she replied thinking of how her love had changed Lee from a loner into a dedicated family man.

            "I want to offer belated congratulations on your marriage and beautiful little girl," Smyth leaned over and quickly kissed her cheek. "Make sure Scarecrow stays on the straight and narrow, Auntie Em." With that he replaced the elegant cigarette holder between his teeth and strolled off.

            Lee had witnessed this scene from across the room and clenched his jaw when he saw Smyth kiss his wife. It drove him crazy when any man put their hands on Amanda and the fact that Smyth had actually put his lips on her made Lee want to throttle him. He stalked over to where Amanda stood still a bit stunned by her exchange with Dr. Smyth. "What the hell was that all about?"

            She looked at him for a moment, " I have no idea. He must really be love."

            "What?"  
            "Well he talked about love changing a man and wanting to make amends before he left," she smiled at her husband. "He even complimented both of us and said I should keep you on the straight and narrow."

            "No arguments there," Lee said. "But if he touches you again…"

            "Relax darling. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. Besides he'll be gone in a week," Amanda laid a comforting hand on his arm.

            She always knew how to calm him. He smiled and gave her a quick smooch, "Okay Mrs. Stetson. What would you say to dinner with your adoring husband?"

            "I say I'll go call mother," she grinned and headed for the phone. Lee smiled as he watched her backside retreat.

            "Something on your mind Scarecrow?" Billy laughed coming up next to Lee.

            "I was just thinking how lucky I am," Lee smiled at him.

            "I should say so," Billy replied. "She's really too good for you."

            "I know it Billy. I thank God for her everyday," Lee grinned.

            "How's my beautiful goddaughter these days?" Billy asked.

            "Let me tell you…" Lee went off on a rave about Victoria.

            Meanwhile Amanda had gotten through to the house. "Mother, Lee and I would like to go out for dinner. Is it okay with you? Can you keep an eye on the children for me a little longer?"

            "Of course darling," Dotty said. "The boys are out pushing Victoria on the swing set and Kurt is due for dinner. So go have dinner with your handsome husband and don't worry about a thing."

            "Thank you Mother," Amanda replied and hung up. She sauntered over to Lee and Billy. "We're all set. The boys are playing with Victoria and Kurt is on his way over to help keep an eye on things."  
            Francine walked up and said, "When do I get some time with my favorite little lady?"

            "Whenever you want. You know that you're welcome anytime Francine," Amanda replied with a smile.

            "Is it okay if Jonathon and I take her to the zoo next week?" the blond asked.

            "Of course. She'd love to spend time with her auntie and uncle," Lee said. "Now if you'll excuse us I have a hot date with my wife."

            He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her through the bullpen to the elevator. When the doors shut behind them he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

            "Lee the cameras," Amanda admonished.

            "Who cares? It's not like it's a secret anymore." Lee winked. "Besides I know the boss won't mind anymore."

            "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

            "Hey sometimes a guy just has to kiss his wife. Is that a federal crime?"

            "I guess not," she smiled as the doors opened and they stepped out into the Georgetown foyer. They gave their badges to Mrs. Marsten.

            "Good night Mrs. Marsten," they said together.

            "Good night Mr. and Mrs. Stetson," the older lady smiled at them.

            "I'll never get tired of hearing that," Amanda sighed.

            "Me either," Lee put his hand at the small of her back and guided her towards the car. "How about Emilio's?"

            "That sounds fine."

            They drove in companionable silence the short distance to the restaurant. Their hands never left each other. It was as if one had to be in constant touch with the other. A reassuring gesture born of a long formed habit. When they reached the restaurant, Lee again guided his wife by placing his hand at the small her back.

            "Ah Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. How nice to see you. It's been a while," a voice greeted them.

            They turned to see Emilio himself coming to greet them. "Too long, "Lee shook his hand.

            "Can you spare a table?" Amanda asked.

            Emilio took her hand and kissed it with a relish. "For my favorite couple, my very best table." He escorted them to a cozy table in the back. "A bottle a vino for my favorite patrons is on its way to as we speak. Compliments of the house. Enjoy your meal." He bowed deeply and left them to settle in at the small table. Almost unconsciously their hands met and held again. Lee rubbed his thumb along Amanda's knuckles and felt her shiver in response.

            "We should do this more often," he whispered to her.

            "I agree," she smiled warmly at the man she loved.

            Their dinner arrived and they chatted quietly, discussing their family and Dotty's upcoming nuptials. After a shared dessert Lee took her hand and helped her up. "How about a dance?"

            "Love too."

            He led her to the small dance floor and took her in his arms. She felt good cuddled up against him as if she were born to fit him and him only. Amanda smiled contentedly as she settled herself even closer to him. She always marveled at how just being near this man could send electric waves up her spine. They swayed in time with the music. Lee hummed the tune causing his throat to vibrate against Amanda's cheek. She loved the feeling and closed her eyes. "Let's go home," she whispered huskily.

            The feel of her hot breath in his ear made his breath catch in his throat. Without a word he followed her to the door, stopping only to pay the bill.

            "Take care folks," Emilio cheerfully waved them out the door.

            "We will," they said in unison.

CHAPTER THREE 

            By the end of October, everyone had settled nicely into their new positions at the office. Lee had obtained permission from Billy to put Amanda's desk in his office rather than out in the bullpen. He couldn't bear the thought of her being "so far away" He also couldn't bear the thought of her out where all the male agents could stare at her. Not that any of the male agents would dare look twice at Amanda. More than one poor fool had faced the wrath of Scarecrow for looking too long at Amanda when she had first begun at the agency. One poor sap had even dared to ask her for a date. Lee had told him in no uncertain that Amanda was off limits. That was shortly before the whole Magda Petrac defection. Even back then Lee had been driven insane by jealousy at the thought of her with anyone else. Of course he wouldn't have admitted that; he would have said he was simply looking out for a friend and sometime partner. Of course now was a different story. Even though she kept the King name at the office, everyone knew they were married and those who were new found out quick enough. Amanda had been blissfully unaware of this information until she overheard a conversation shortly after taking over her new position.

            "I was thinking of asking her out," she heard a voice say. It was a rookie agent named Ted.

            Amanda?" the other voice was that of Fred Fielder, a seasoned agent. "She is most defiantly off limits."  
            "Why?"

            "For one thing she is married to Lee Stetson, our boss," Fred replied. "If you would like to continue to have the ability to walk I would steer far clear of her."

            "Come on is he really that bad?"

            "Worse. One poor idiot actually did ask her out and found himself with a ten month assignment in some hellhole in Afghanistan," Fielder commented. "And that was way before they were married. I mean even then you could see the poor joker was in love with her, not that he'd ever admit it then. So trust me when I tell you to look elsewhere."

            "Wow thanks for the heads up," the voices faded as they walked off.

            Amanda tried to be annoyed by this information. But the fact that Lee had been so transparent for so long made her grin.

            "Penny for your thoughts," Francine came up beside her friend.

            "Hi Francine," Amanda said. "Are you aware that Lee warned all the men around here away from me?"

            "Oh Amanda," Francine laughed. "He's been doing that since about your first day here. At first I couldn't understand it, but when he committed treason and traded Rostov for you I began to see. So did everyone else."

            "That far back?" Amanda was stunned.

            "Actually it was quite amusing to watch the great Scarecrow fall," the blond smiled. "Anyway now we all know you're soul mates."

            "Thanks Francine," Amanda patted her friend on the arm. "How about dinner tomorrow? Victoria's been asking for you."

            "It's a date. As if I could turn down a home-cooked meal at the Stetson house, much less a chance to play with my favorite little blonde," Francine replied. "Gotta run. How about sixish?"

            "That's great. See you then." The women parted and Amanda headed for the office she shared with her husband. 

            Lee looked up and smiled as he saw her walk through the door. "Good afternoon, beautiful."

            "Lee I want you to tell me something," she said trying to be stern.

            "Um I love you?" he tried with a grin

            "That sexy grin isn't going to get you off the hook buster," Amanda perched on the corner of his desk and poked him in the chest. "Did you or did you not warn all the males in this agency to steer clear of me when I started working here?"

            Lee's face turned crimson. He didn't think she'd ever find that out. He looked sheepishly at her "Amanda…"

            "I'll take that as a yes. You had no right."

            "I know," he replied knowing he was toast now.

            "I should be furious at you. But all I can think is how transparent you were to everyone and how you were the last to know how you really felt about me," she laughed.

            He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You're not mad?"

            "I should be, but I never could stay mad at you," she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "But you still have to make it up to me."

            "My pleasure," he kissed her back. "By the way. How did you find out?"

            "That is need to know Scarecrow," she hopped off his desk and headed to her own. "Back to work."

CHAPTER FOUR 

The following night the doorbell rang at exactly six o'clock. Amanda opened the door and admitted Francine and Jonathon.

            "A bottle of wine for the hostess," Jonathon kissed her cheek.

            "Hey that's my wife you're molesting Stone," Lee laughed shaking Jonathon's hand and bestowing a kiss on Francine's cheek.

            "Well I could say the same thing," Jonathon laughed back. "And I know all about your reputation."

            Lee threw up his hands in surrender. "Wait a minute. I'm a changed man."

            "You better be!" Amanda swatted his arm. "Come on in you two. Everyone's in the living room.

            They walked into the living room and Victoria spotted Francine. Her little eyes lit up and she hurled herself into Francine's embrace. "Auntie Franci!"

            Francine hugged her tight and smothered her in kisses. "Hi baby girl. I've missed you."

            Amanda shook her head at her best friend and her daughter. If anyone had predicted a few years before that Francine Desmond would actually enjoy the company of a child Amanda would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy. "Love does change people," she thought. "Look how it's changed Francine." A few years ago she would have run screaming in the other direction at the sight of a toddler. But this Francine was different. This woman really did love playing with Victoria and Amanda knew Francine would gladly protect the little girl with her very life. "Okay everyone dinner is ready."

            It was a very pleasant affair. The boys talked about the upcoming Halloween dance. Dotty gave details on her wedding. Francine regaled them with tales of the trip to London she and Jonathon had taken recently. The boys were fascinated. After dinner Dotty offered to clean up the kitchen so the other four adults went back into the living room and watched Phillip and Jamie play a new video game they had bought. Victoria lay happily in Francine's lap playing with the stuffed Big Bird she had brought her until she fell asleep. Finally the game was over.

            "Okay guys, bedtime," Amanda said. She rose and went to gather Victoria from Francine. 

            "No, no Amanda let me," the blonde said rising to her feet with the sleeping toddler in her arms.

            Amanda smiled and led the way upstairs. Francine gently laid the little girl in her crib and covered her with a light blanket. "Good night Angel," she said softly.

            "You're getting the hang of this baby stuff," Amanda said. "She loves you, you know."

            "I love her too. Who would have thought old ice heart Francine would actually love something that small?" she smiled. "But I was so content just sitting there with her on my lap."

            Amanda laid a hand on her arm. "I knew Francine. You just needed someone to show you that you could love that way. Jonathon has been great for you. I think you'll be a good mother."

            "I hope so because we've started trying."

            "Oh that is wonderful. Good luck my friend," Amanda hugged her. The two women made their way back downstairs. Dotty was just leaving for a date with her fiancée.

            "Congratulations again on your engagement Mrs. West," Francine said. 

            "I think you can call me Dotty," she replied. "After all you are practically family."

            "Thank you, Dotty," Francine beamed. She loved the thought of being part of this big rambunctious family.

            "Gotta run all," Dotty sailed out the door.

            "I don't think her feet have touched the ground since Kurt proposed," Lee laughed.

            "She did say she aimed to conquer the sky and Captain Kurt," Amanda replied with a grin.

            "Hey I hate to break up this frivolity, but I have an early meeting," Jonathon interrupted.

            "Well I don't," Francine said. "Amanda would you and Victoria like to do lunch tomorrow?"

            "I have a ton of paperwork to do, but I'll be happy to drop off Victoria. She'll be thrilled to have lunch with her favorite auntie," Amanda replied.

            "Okay it's a date," Francine smiled. "Why don't you drop her off at our apartment on the way to the office?" 

            "That sounds great," Amanda agreed.

            They all walked toward the front door and said their good-byes. As soon as the door closed Lee captured Amanda in his arms. "Alone at last," he said hungrily. "I thought they'd never leave. I've been needing something all night."

            Amanda chuckled, "What could you possibly need Mr. Stetson?"

            "This," he lowered his head and kissed her breathless.

            "Well, well. If only I had known earlier," Amanda said eyes sparkling. "I'm so exhausted it'll probably take all my strength to climb the stairs."

            "I can remedy that," Lee said as he swept her into his arms and easily carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

            "My hero," she sighed, nuzzling his neck.

            "Always my love," he whispered laying her down on the bed. "I love you Amanda."

            "I love you more."

            "I don't think so," he had that gleam in his eyes reserved only for her.

            "You've got that look Lee Stetson," she warned. It was the same look he had given her right before pouncing on her after they wrapped the Kalahari list case with Billy.

            "I was just thinking of all the fun ways I could prove I love you more," he lowered his head toward her mouth. Just at that moment they heard a cry from Victoria's room.

            "I think your method just became available Daddy," Amanda laughed. "You go see what your daughter wants and I'll hop in the shower."

            Lee rolled his eyes but jumped up and went toward the door anyway. "This is not what I had in mind," he mumbled as he went to check his little girl. Amanda got immediately into the shower.

            Five minutes later she heard him trying to sneak up behind her. "For a spy you're getting lousy at sneaking up on people Scarecrow," she laughed.

            "How did you know?" he asked.

            "Oh Lee, I've able to feel your presence in a room for years," she smiled at him.

            "You're amazing," he shook his head.

            "Is Victoria all right?"

            "Yes. She lost her Big Bird and I had to retrieve it," Lee replied shrugging out of his clothes. He stepped into the shower behind his wife.

            "What do you think you're doing mister?"

            "Conserving water?" he kissed her.

            Shortly they both realized there was no water being conserved as most of it was landing on the floor outside the shower. They turned the shower off and Lee again carried his willing wife to the bed and lay down next to her. They were wrapped up in each other as only soul mates can be for the rest of the night.

CHAPTER FIVE 

            Lee was in his office early the following afternoon when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

            Ephraim Beaman entered carrying a file folder.

            "Beaman you don't look very happy. What's up?" Lee asked.

            "In a moment you won't be happy either boss," he put the file down in front of Lee. "An old friend escaped from prison two months ago." Beaman stepped back, knowing there was an explosion imminent from Lee.

            Lee picked up the folder and flipped it open. His blood ran cold and indeed he did explode "Oh my God! How the hell did this bastard get out?"

            "We don't know. But we do know he came through Dulles two days ago. The guys in surveillance apparently misplaced the information until this morning," Beaman replied with sorrow in his voice.

            "Someone's going to pay for this lack of attention," Lee was sputtering. At that moment the door to his office opened to reveal Victoria and Francine. Victoria spotted her father, flew to him and crawled up into his lap. "Daddy!!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "Hi Monkey," he kissed her then looked at Francine. "Um, what are you two doing here? Don't you have today off?"

            "Well Amanda never came by the restaurant to pick her up," the blond replied. "I know she had a ton of work to do here so I thought maybe she just lost track of time." Then she noticed the tension in the room. Francine looked from Lee to Beaman and back to Lee. "What's wrong?"

            Lee shook his head and turned to his daughter. "Victoria, can you go with Uncle Ephraim and get some ice cream? Daddy needs to talk to Auntie Francine for a minute."

Victoria was a regular sight around the agency since Lee had taken over as Section Chief. She was liked by everyone and called most of them aunt and uncle. She had no problem offering Beaman her little hand.

            "Let's go cutie," he said grasping her hand in his. "I think I know where there's some Popsicles."

            "Thanks Ephraim," Lee said. As soon as they were out the door he handed the file to Francine. Then he dialed the Q Bureau suddenly feeling the urge to hear Amanda's voice.

            Francine opened the file then paled. "Oh God Lee! Adi Birol escaped?" she felt her legs give way beneath her and sat with a thud in one of the chairs opposite his desk.

            "That's what the report says," Lee replied still waiting for his wife to answer the phone. "He came through Dulles two days ago. But the boneheads in surveillance misplaced the report until this morning. Someone's career is over down there."  He hung up the phone. "She doesn't answer up there. She must be in the vault."

            "You mean you haven't seen her today?" Francine was concerned.

            "Well no. I had a meeting all morning. She said she was going to be upstairs doing paperwork because it's quiet and she didn't want to be disturbed. I was supposed to call her when my meeting ended. I had just barely gotten in here when Ephraim came in with this little tidbit. I'll just call Mrs. Marsten and ask her to get Amanda down here." Lee reached for the phone again.

            The door opened yet again this time admitting Billy Melrose. "Don't bother Lee," he said sadly. "This tape arrived ten minutes ago," he set a tape recorder on the desk and pushed play. Adi Birol's voice emerged.

            "Your wife and daughter are very beautiful Scarecrow. Yes I know all about your marriage and little domestic life. Unfortunately I did not get the pleasure of meeting your daughter. However I do have your wife. She is fine for now. All you have to do is co-operate. You will receive instructions very soon. Goodbye." The tape ended.

            Lee felt the blood drain from his body. "He's got her again," was all he could manage to get out.

            Billy stepped up and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Her car with her purse in it was found in front of Francine's apartment. He must have followed her there."

            "But why didn't he get Victoria too?" Lee was puzzled.

            "Because I was out front to meet them to save Amanda some time. I took Victoria straight to my car from there," Francine said.

            "You may have saved my baby Francine," Lee whispered.

            "Where is she now?" Billy wanted to know.

            "With Beaman. They went to get some Popsicles. Probably to Phaff's office," Lee said as the pair walked back into the office. Lee immediately picked up Victoria and held her to him. 

            "Too tight Daddy," she squirmed out of his grasp and ran over to Billy. "Unca Billy!"

            Billy bent over and scooped her up. "Hey Victoria."

            "What about my family?" Lee wanted to know.

            "A team has been dispatched to your house already. You need to talk to them. Explain this mess," Billy said.

            "Billy, I can't leave here. What if he calls and I'm not here?"

            "Lee, you have to tell them something," Francine spoke up. "Besides, what about Munchkin?" All the agents had all begun calling Victoria Munchkin as an honorary code name, because of Scarecrow and Auntie Em.

            "I can't risk her leaving here. She needs to be where I can keep her safe."

            "That'll be comfortable for her," Billy said with sarcasm. "Your family needs to be put in a safe house and Munchkin will be well protected. I'll send Jeannie. They get along great. It'll be a help to your mother-in-law to have some support she knows."

            "All right," Lee relented. He went to Victoria, still in Billy's arms and kissed her. "Honey. Daddy has some work to do so Uncle Billy is going to take you see Grandma and Aunt Jeannie. Okay?"

            "Kay Daddy," the little girl smiled. Lee saw his own hazel eyes sparkling back at him.

            "Mommy and Daddy will be home soon. I promise," He kissed her again.

            "Come on Munchkin. Let's go," Billy carried her from the room.

            Lee turned toward the phone. "I have to call Dotty and tell her Amanda is trouble again because of me and this stupid business I got her into." He dialed the number and his stomach hit the floor. This was the third time he'd had to tell Amanda's mother that her baby was hurt or worse. It was worse than the other two times when she'd been shot in California and at the ball while protecting the princess Khan. At least he knew where she was then. Dotty picked up on the fourth ring. "Mom, it's Lee."

            "Hello son. I just came in from the garden. I'm waiting for Amanda and Victoria to get home so we can finish with the Halloween decorations. You know how Amanda loves Halloween."

            Lee waited for her to take a breath then said "Listen Mom, I have some awful news. Amanda has been kidnapped."

            Dotty grabbed the counter for support. "Where's Victoria?"

            "She's safe. When Amanda didn't come to the restaurant to pick her up Francine thought she had lost track of time and brought Vic here," Lee replied. "She's on her way home to you with Billy and Jeannie."

            "What about the boys?"

            "I don't think they are targets, but as a precaution there's a team on it's way over to move you all to an agency safe house," Lee paused. "The boys still don't know what we do for a living. I know you hate to lie to them but I think it's best to keep this low key until I can explain everything to them."

            "I agree," Dotty said. "What about you?"

            "I'm going to stay here and head up the team to rescue Amanda. No one gets away with harming my family. I'll meet you at the safe house later and talk to the boys," Lee replied. "By the way, you'll know the team by the password. It's Shriners."

            "Okay son," Dotty sighed. "Lee, I know you'll bring her home safely."

            'Or die trying' he thought. To Dotty he said, "You bet I will." He hung up the phone. He was amazed at the trust she put in him. No questions asked just unwavering support. And she had been that way from the start. He put his head down on his desk and cried out "What am I going to do without her?"

            Francine walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her Lee. I promise. We have the best people at our disposal you know that. Besides she's a fighter. She is the strongest person I know. Amanda never gives up so don't you either."  
            "Thanks Francine. I just feel like I've failed her again. What if I don't get to her in time?"

            "Now you listen to me Lee Stetson. You have never failed her. Even in the tightest spots you have come through for her time and time again," Francine said sternly. "Let me tell you a little secret. When Amanda and I were trapped in that Marvelous Marvin's freezer a few years ago, I had given up hope of rescue. I even told Amanda not to expect you to burst through the door to save us. But she never gave up on you. She knew you would get to us in time and you did."

            Lee remembered that little episode very well. He had just started coming to terms with his feelings for Amanda and he had been terrified that he was going to lose her and Francine at the same time. It would have been a double whammy because Francine had always been his friend even if they did snipe at each other occasionally. "Is that true?"

            "Yes it's a fact. Amanda has this amazingly loyal attitude when it comes to you. She never, ever gives up on you and you know it pal. Don't tell me you don't. It's one of the reasons you love her so much, I can tell."

            "I still feel like this is all my fault. All the times she's been in danger. I got her into this business and now she is at the mercy of this bastard again," Lee was still blaming himself.

            "Who knew that Birol would be stupid enough to come back here to tangle with you again. You'd think he would have learned the first time we always win," Francine gave Lee a hug. "She'll be fine. He couldn't break her last time and he won't succeed this time either. Just have a little faith in your wife."

            "Thanks buddy," Lee hugged her back. "I know you're right. But if he touches her…"

CHAPTER SIX 

            Miles away Amanda was just coming around. "Oh my gosh," she thought. She opened her eyes and found herself in what was actually a decent looking bedroom. She stood tentatively and made her way to the door. "Locked of course," she sighed. "Think Amanda, think." The last thing she remembered was Francine taking Victoria outside her apartment building. She had watched them walk off then turned to get back in the car and felt an injection in her arm then blackness.

            The door opened and in strolled Adi Birol, "Good afternoon Mrs. Stetson."

            "Oh my gosh!" Amanda couldn't believe she was seeing this monster again. "Birol."

            "I'm flattered you remember me," he sneered. "I have had much time to think of you and your meddling husband. Yes I know you are married to the famous Scarecrow. I had surveillance tapes in the houses where you were kept the first time we were together. I have kept tabs on you from prison. I do still have some friends left. I also know about your little girl."

            "God! Victoria," Amanda was in a panic. "What have you done with her?"

            "Alas I was unable to make her acquaintance. The woman who she was with was too quick for us to follow her."

            "Thank God," Amanda was relieved. Inwardly she sent a thanks to Francine for saving Victoria's life.

            "I have no desire to harm you," Birol informed her. "I simply need for your husband to try and rescue you so I can kill him. I know he will try. He is so predictable."

            "You are a monster," Amanda spat at him.

            "I'd be careful Amanda. I have killed people for far less," Birol turned and stalked from the room.

            Amanda sank down on the bed. She was on the verge of tears. It was unthinkable that she was in this man's clutches again. When he had taken her last time it had been random good fortune for Birol. However this time he had specifically targeted her to get at Lee. At least he had failed to get her little girl. "I always knew Francine would save her life someday," she thought to herself.

            "Oh Lee! I know you'll come." She cried then the blackness overtook her again.

            Back at the agency, Lee paced his office. Waiting was not his strong suit. Francine and Beaman were coordinating a team to be ready the second Birol called with his instructions. Billy had dropped Victoria off and was now reentering the room. "Your family is safe."

            "What excuse did Dotty give the boys?" Lee asked.

            "Carpet cleaning," Billy smiled. "She can be very creative. Maybe we should hire her in the scenarios department."  
            "Don't even joke about it Billy," Lee cringed at the thought of another member of his family involved with this business. "How's she holding up?"

            "As well as can be expected," the other man replied. "I think it helps that Jeannie is there with them. They have been getting along great lately."

            "What about the boys?"

            "They've been told Amanda is on location and Jeannie offered to help out until she returns."

            Lee sat behind his desk. "What am I going to do if…"

            "Lee you can't think that way," Billy tried to reassure his friend. "You have to be strong for her, for your family. Amanda is going to be fine. She is one hell of an agent. She's the best and you taught how to be that way."

            "I can't help but remember last time he had her Billy. I can't forget what she looked like when I found her. And he didn't know our connection then. Apparently he does now and I know he harbors enormous hatred towards me, He's using her to get to me again." Lee was truly distraught by now. "If only I had given that package to someone else years ago…"

            "Then you'd probably be dead right now," Billy interrupted. "By giving Amanda that package all those years ago you gave her the chance to develop into the person she is today. I watched her blossom as an agent Scarecrow. I know what she can do. She has saved your ass on more than a few occasions. She doesn't blame you Lee."

            "How can you know that?"

            "Because I know her almost as well as you do pal. She loves you but more than that she trusts you and that's a huge thing," Billy patted Lee's shoulder. "You don't give someone your trust then turn around and blame them for things beyond their control. And Birol coming back here was beyond your control Lee. Amanda knows that and you have to realize it too."

            Lee sighed deeply, "Yeah I know you're right Billy but…"  
            "No buts," Billy said. "Why don't you go get some rest in the tack center. That's not a suggestion, that's an order."

            "Okay," Lee acquiesced. "Get me as soon as that bastard calls."

            "You know I will." Billy replied.

            Back across town Birol walked into Amanda's room. "I have brought you something to eat Mrs. Stetson."

            "You really expect me to eat what you bring?" Amanda said. "You've probably poisoned or drugged it."

            "I assure you I have not," Birol took a bite himself to prove it." This time is different. I need you alert and healthy," he snapped his fingers and man came in with a video camera. "Now, we are going to make a little movie Amanda. And if you don't comply there will be consequences."

            A few hours later Lee was woken by Billy. They were joined in his office by Francine and Beaman.

            "The tape was delivered by local messenger about half an hour ago," Billy told the gathered agents. He slid the tape into the player and Amanda's image appeared.

            "I'm okay for now, Lee," she started. She looked tired but unharmed. "It's not like last time. I am being treated well. Please tell the boys and Victoria I love them," she was trying not to cry. "I love you Lee."

            Birol stepped into the picture and put his arm around Amanda. "As you can see Scarecrow your lovely wife is quite unharmed. If you would like to keep her that way you will do exactly as I say. On Halloween night you will go to the abandoned toy factory in the warehouse district at midnight. You will come alone and unarmed. If you do as I direct, your wife might live. However if you do not then you will watch her die before of course dying yourself." The tape faded to black.

            Lee's jaw clenched in anger. He balled his hands into fists so tight he felt blood from where his fingernails tore into his palms. "I should have killed that son of a bitch when I had the chance," he growled. He was all of a sudden feeling like his old self again. "No one touches her or threatens my family."

            Billy as director of the agency took immediate control of the situation. "Midnight Halloween is less than thirty hours away. I want two teams on that warehouse now. Francine and Beaman you will be Lee's backup team."

            "Billy," Lee interjected. "He said to come alone. I am not going to jeopardize my wife."

            "Get real Scarecrow," Billy replied. "As section chief you know as well as I do that an agent never goes in without backup. We may have all been out of the field for awhile but we are still the best and we still know how to do the job."

            "Besides, we'd never forgive ourselves if something happened to Auntie Em," Beaman said referring to Amanda by her codename.

            "Thanks you guys," Lee smiled for the first time that day. It was nice to have such good friends. People who were willing to risk their lives for him and his Amanda.

            "Okay I want you to go home and see your family before this whole thing starts," Billy said to Lee.

            "But…"

            "That's an order Scarecrow. I am still the boss around here," Billy replied sternly. "You need some rest before tomorrow."

            "You win boss," Lee smiled and left to check on his family. On the way to the safe house he made the decision to tell Phillip and Jamie the whole truth. They were old enough to understand. He passed the guards at the gate after showing them his federal id. They knew who he was anyway and most of them felt better just knowing he was on the property now.

            Lee paused at the front door and took a deep breath. He entered the house and was practically knocked over by Phillip who came barreling around the corner. It was nice to know they were okay because in a minute they would probably hate him forever. "Hey guys." he said.

            The boys sped off toward the living area as Dotty came around the corner. She hugged him and said, "You look tired son."

            Lee hugged her back tightly. She was the rock today. "I need your help Mom. I want to tell the guys everything."

            "I agree and of course I'll help you tell them," Dotty replied. "Have you had any news about Amanda?"

            "A video tape came in a little while ago showing her with her captor. She looks tired, but she is being treated decently," Lee said. "Which is a miracle considering who has her."

            "Who is it?" Dotty had to know.

            "A terrorist by the name of Adi Birol. He took her several years ago and I'm not going to lie to you. It wasn't good last time. Now he knows all about our marriage and Victoria. He is after me because when I caught him last time I nearly beat him to death before sending him to prison for life," he paused for a breath. "The only reason he didn't get Vic is that Francine had her and whisked her to lunch so fast, Birol's goon couldn't get her and Amanda at the same time."

            Dotty digested this information. "Francine saved Victoria's life didn't she?"

            "Most likely," Lee replied. 

            "I knew I liked that woman," Dotty smiled. "Let's go tell the boys together."

            "Where is the Munchkin anyway?" Lee realized he had not heard Victoria's voice sine he entered the house.

            "Jeannie is giving her a bath upstairs," Dotty said, taking Lee's arm and following him into the living room to have a talk with her grandsons.

CHAPTER SEVEN 

"Guys, we need to have a family meeting," Dotty announced.

            "Without Mom?" Jamie wondered.

            "It's about your mom, Jamie," Lee said.

            "What's up?" Phillip asked. Lee had that same look on his face as when he had come to tell them their mother had been shot.

            "It's about our jobs," Lee began. "You guys are old enough to know the truth."

            "Did you guys get fired or something?" Jamie laughed.

            "No chief, nothing like that," Lee smiled at his stepson. "You guys know we work for a film company called IFF. Well the film company is really a front for a very secret government agency."

            "Like the CIA?" Phillip said.

            "Sort of," Lee replied. "But we take cases that are super sensitive or the ones the CIA or FBI can't solve."

            "So you guys are spies?" Jamie was incredulous.

            "They prefer counter intelligence agents," Dotty interjected.

            "You knew Grandma?" Jamie asked.

            "Yes Sweetheart."   
            "How long have you known?" Phillip asked.

            "Since your mom was in the coma before Victoria was born," came the answer.

            The implications were starting to become clear. Phillip was the first one to put it together, "Mom's not on location is she Lee?"

            "No son, she's not."

            "And the carpets aren't being cleaned are they?" Jamie put in.

            "No," Lee sighed. "A very evil man who your mom and I helped put in prison a few years ago escaped and this morning he grabbed your mother."

            "Boys, Lee is going to do everything in his power to get her back safely," Dotty said.

            They boys were letting the information sink in. "Why didn't you tell us before?" they asked, almost in unison.

            "We were trying to protect you from the bad side of our job," Lee tried to reassure them. "That's part of the reason we got married and didn't tell anyone. We were trying to keep you all from being targets. But we decided we would be better able to protect you if we were together in one house not your mom alone and me on the other side of town."

            "But you weren't able to protect Mom this morning were you?" Jamie cried angrily. "What about all those other times? She was always coming home with bruises and torn cloths and stuff. Were you protecting her then?

            "Jamie, your mother is a very good agent. She is one of the best in the business. And some of those times she came home bruised she got that way saving my butt or from taking out the bad guys," Lee said. "I swear to you we are all doing everything we can do get her back safely."

            Phillip looked perplexed for a moment then he started putting the rest of the pieces together. "Uncle Billy too?"

            "Yes and Francine as well," Lee replied. 

            Jamie seemed to be calming down a little. "How long has mom been doing this?"

            "Almost seven years," Lee said. "She started out by doing me a huge favor then she kind of got caught up in the excitement of the business. She was never supposed to become a full-fledged agent as far as I was concerned. But she snuck in under everyone's radar and poof she was one of the best."

            "That explains a lot," Jamie commented.

            Phillip was apprehensive, "She's going to be okay right?"

            "You bet she is pal," Lee smiled at his stepson. "We are going in after her midnight tomorrow."

            "That's Halloween," Jamie remarked. 

            "Yeah I know," Lee replied. "Guys I'm going to have to ask you not to attend the dance at school."

            "We couldn't even think about it until we know Mom is safe," Phillip said. 

            "Yeah, I didn't want to go anyway," Jamie put in.

            "Thank you guys for taking this so well. I was really afraid you might hate me for getting your mom in this situation,' Lee said.

            "We know it isn't your fault Lee," Phillip said. "It's kind of cool to have spy parents."

            At this Dotty interjected. "You are not to spread this around boys. What Lee and your mother do is no joke. It's very dangerous and the less people who know the better."

            "I agree with your Grandmother guys. In fact I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

            "Okay," they said together.

            At that moment at two foot torpedo launched across the room into Lee's leg.

            "Hey Monkey," Lee grinned down at his daughter. He bent over and swung her up into his arms.

            "She heard your voice and it was all I could do to get her dry and into some pajamas before she hurled herself down here," Jeannie smiled.

            "Daddy story!" Victoria demanded.

            "Okay sweetheart," Lee laughed. Then he turned to Jamie and Phillip. "I'll get her back I promise."

            "We know." 

            Lee carried his daughter upstairs and read her favorite story "Horton Hatches an Egg" by Dr. Seuss. She made him read it three times. Halfway through the final reading they had both fallen asleep.

            Dotty came up a little later and found her son in law and granddaughter curled up together on the floor. She smiled at the pair. They adored each other and she adored both of them. She leaned over and retrieved Victoria, depositing her on the bed. Then she gently shook Lee, "Son, you're going to have a very sore neck."

            Lee stood and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Mom."

            "For what?"

            "For putting Amanda in danger again." he cried. "If it wasn't for me she would have married that boring weather guy and been safe."

            "Let me tell you something buster," Dotty said sternly. "First of all I don't think she would have married Dean anyway. Secondly even if she had, she would have been very unhappy. I know my daughter and I could tell from the day she started in this business she was happy. Not that I was aware of what she was doing. But overnight there was a change in her. She was more alive and confident than I had ever seen her."  
            "Really?"

            "Bet on it pal. She kept coming back for more because she wanted to not because you made her. She told me recently you didn't even seem to want her around at first."

            Lee looked surprised. "She told you that? It wasn't that I didn't want her around. I think I was in love with even then, but I couldn't admit it. I just wanted her to go home to her boys and you and lead a safe life. But then she started to blossom as an agent. She has the best instincts of any operative I know."

            "She always did," Dotty said.

            "I thought coming out of the field would lessen the danger to her and to our family," Lee replied. "But now Birol has her and I swear he'll pay for it. I love her so much. Sometimes I can't breath when I look at her."

            "She loves you too Lee. She has from the first I think," Dotty hugged him. "I know she'll be okay. She has the best of the best in her corner."

            "I love you," Lee hugged her tight.

            "I love you too son," Dotty replied. "Now go get some proper rest so you can bring home our Amanda."

CHAPTER EIGHT 

            Amanda woke as soon as she heard the door open. Birol strolled in. "My plan has been set in motion. Our little movie was delivered and I expect your husband is planning some kind of hero stunt," he sneered.

            "He'll kill you this time, you know that don't you?" Amanda said with all the courage she could muster.

            "I think not Mrs. Stetson," Birol laughed at her. He left the tray he had brought for her then turned on his heel and exited the room.

            "Oh Lee," Amanda sighed. She thought of him and their children. Would she ever see them again? What about her mother? She must be worried sick. A faint wave of nausea came over her. "I trust you with my life Lee. And the lives of those I love." She knew he would come. He always did. They shared a deep connection neither could explain. They always knew when the other was in trouble. She thought back to the last time she been a "guest" of Adi Birol. She had been deprived sleep and that had caused hallucinations of Lee. But Lee had told her later that he too had had visions of her when he went to visit the house to see her mother. She willed her thoughts to him again. "I love you Lee."

            Across town Lee was resting fitfully. All of a sudden he could sense his wife. The vision before him whispered, "I love you Lee," then faded. He sat up and smiled. Now he knew it would be all right.

            Midnight Halloween was soon upon them. All was ready. 

            "Everyone understands the plans?" Billy made sure.            Francine and Beaman, decked out head to toe in black nodded. "Okay then let's go bring Auntie Em home."

            There were no trick or treators in the warehouse district. It was dark and quiet. Lee entered the abandoned toy factory alone and called out, "Birol? I'm here as ordered."

            Adi appeared from behind an unused packaging machine. He had Amanda securely by the waist. A wave of relief at the sight of his wife was halted when he saw Birol's gun, which was lodged in her abdomen.

            "Congratulations on following orders Scarecrow," Birol sneered. "Now drop your gun and kick it toward me."

            "What gun?" Lee asked.

            "Come now Stetson. I know you wouldn't come in here unarmed," Birol jammed the gun harder into Amanda's side and cocked the hammer. "Your gun now or your beautiful wife dies first."

            Lee had no choice. He knew this would happen. He also knew Francine and the back up team were monitoring him in the van out front. They were just waiting for the signal. He bent over and pulled his gun from the leg holster and kicked toward Birol. "Okay you've got me. You don't need her anymore. Let her go."

            "I don't think so," Adi taunted. "She is very attractive isn't she?" He caressed Amanda's check with the back of his hand. "I've been in prison a long time. A man has needs you know."

            Lee felt his jaw clench. "Don't you touch her you filthy bastard," he took a step toward them. "I will rip your sorry head right off."

            "You are so amusing Mr. Stetson," Adi replied. "I am in control of this situation." Again he touched Amanda's face. "Yes a long time without female companionship."

            Lee saw a look cross his wife's face. She was at her breaking point. If Birol touched her again she would lose it and Lee would have his chance. He sent a look to her, she nodded then he said to Birol, "She is beautiful. I always did know how to pick the lookers."

            Birol had loosened his hold on Amanda. "Now you will watch, Scarecrow, as I have your wife."

            "Not on your life pal," Amanda muttered. She lifted her foot, still clad in a high-heeled shoe and brought it down hard on Birol's instep. He howled in pain and let go of her as he hopped around. Amanda wrenched herself away and flung her body behind another machine.

            That was all the opportunity Lee needed. He dove at Birol and punched him as hard as he could square in the nose. "I told you not to touch my wife." They fought for control of Birol's gun. Amanda watched from her hiding place. She cringed as Birol landed two hard blows to Lee's stomach, doubling him over. She lost track of the gun. The back up team broke in and two shots were fired. Both men dropped to the floor. Amanda was horrified. She rushed over to where Lee had fallen. Billy knelt down beside Adi to feel for a pulse that he knew wouldn't be there; he had shot Birol in the head. "He's dead."

            Amanda was sitting on the floor cradling her husband in her arms. There was blood staining the front of his shirt. Obviously Birol had gotten what he wanted and shot Lee before Billy could kill him. Francine fell beside her friend, "Amanda he's going to be okay."

            "MManda?" Lee croaked.

            "I'm here Sweetheart."

            "Love you," came the whisper.

            "I love you too. Please save your strength. Hang on Lee. I need you."

            The paramedics arrived and immediately went to work on him. Francine literally held Amanda up. "Are you all right?"

            "Oh Francine what am I going to without him?" Amanda cried on her friend's shoulder.

            "You aren't going to have to find out because he's going to be just fine," she assured her.

            Lee was transferred to the ambulance and Amanda rode with him leaving Beaman and the back up team to deal with the clean up. At the hospital the NEST doctors took him right into the operating room. Billy and Francine arrived moments after. "I want you looked at by a doctor as well Amanda," Billy told her.

            "No I…"  
            "Amanda that is an order. We don't know what Birol might have done to you," Billy replied sternly. "We need to make sure you are okay. Besides Lee isn't going anywhere."

            "Fine," Amanda agreed in a whisper.

            "I'll take her," Francine volunteered. She put her arm around Amanda's shoulders and led her to an exam room. The doctors looked her over head to toe and took some blood then left. Francine helped Amanda back to where Billy was waiting for news on Lee.

            "I called your mother Amanda," Billy said. "She's on her way down."  
            Lee's doctor finally came out of the operating room. "Mrs. Stetson?" 

            "I'm here doctor," she answered. "How's Lee?"

            "I'm not going to lie to you. Your husband was shot in the lung. It collapsed and we had to open him up to re-inflate it," the doctor said. "He lost a lot of blood. The next forty eight hours are critical."

            "May I see him?"

            "Of course. He's in recovery right now. They'll be moving him to a private room within the hour."

            "Thank you doctor," Billy said.

            "Don't thank me yet," the doctor replied. "Let's see if he pulls through the next two days."

            "He will," a voice said.

            Amanda turned around to see her mother striding down the hallway. "Mother," she sighed with relief.

            "I'm so glad you're safe darling," Dotty held her tight. "I've been here before it seems."

            "Too true," Francine commented. "Lee and Amanda just have to be the center of attention." She smiled at her friend.

            "It's getting to be quite a disturbing habit of ours," Amanda agreed. "How are the boys and Victoria?"

            "Phillip and Jamie are very relieved that you're okay. Victoria is very oblivious to everything going on. They are all still at the safe house with Jeannie Melrose. She has been such a huge help."

            "I can't wait to hold them all," Amanda sighed.

            A nurse approached them, "Mrs. Stetson? They're taking your husband to his room now."

            Amanda and her entourage trooped of to see Lee. Amanda entered first and shuddered. She had seen Lee in the hospital plenty of times but never like this. Fighting for his life. She rushed over to the side of his bed. "Oh Lee. I'm here," she whispered to him. "Be strong sweetheart." She clasped his hand and held it to her heart.

            Dotty came over patted his other hand, "We're here with you son."

CHAPTER NINE 

            They sat together, one on either side of him through the rest of the night. All too soon the sun was peering through the curtains announcing that morning had finally come.

            Amanda stretched and looked at her mother. "Mother, would you please go home and see to the children?"

            "What about you?" Dotty asked, already knowing it would be futile to try and pry her daughter away from Lee's side.

            "I can't leave Lee," Amanda said.

            "Somehow I knew you were going to give me that answer," Dotty hugged her. "I'll go take care of the rest of the family. Don't worry."

            "Thank you Mother. I don't know what I would do without you."

            Dotty left as Francine was entering the room. She obviously had not gone home because she was still in the all black attire from the previous evening.

            "How is he?" she asked Amanda.

            "No change," she replied wearily. "Now I know what he must have been going through when I was in that coma."

            "Both times," Francine agreed. "At least in California he had a hand in taking out the dirt bag who shot you. But last time was a whole different story. You should have seen him. I never wanted to see him like that again. But when he got the tape from Birol, he almost went to pieces."

            "Francine I never got to thank you."

            "For what?"

            "You saved Victoria's life," Amanda said. "If you hadn't been at the curb waiting for us, that monster would have gotten my baby too."

            Francine smiled and hugged Amanda. "I am so glad I was there. I would do anything to keep that little girl safe."

            The two women sat for a little while then a sound was heard. It was Amanda's stomach growling. 

            "When was the last time you ate?" Francine asked.

            "Um breakfast, before I dropped off Vic," Amanda replied. "I refused to touch the food Birol brought to me."

            "My God, Amanda that was almost three days ago," Francine was horrified. "I'm going to get you some breakfast and you'll eat every bite."

            Amanda managed a week smile, "Okay, Thank you Francine."

            The blonde agent left the room and Amanda turned to her husband. "Lee you need to come back to me," she begged the still form on the bed. Almost unconsciously she reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "I don't know how to be without you."

            The door opened and Amanda turned expecting to see Francine with some food. Instead she saw the doctor who had examined her the night before. "Is there something wrong doctor?"

            "No Mrs. Stetson. Your blood work just came back and I wanted to tell you personally before I went off duty that you and your baby are just fine," the doctor said.

            "Baby?"

            "Yes. You are almost three months pregnant," the doctor smiled. "You didn't know?"

            She shook her head. "I haven't been very regular since Victoria was born. I had put it down to job stress. I haven't had any symptoms." Then she remembered feeling nauseous a few times recently. But she thought it was because of Birol.

            "Well you know, all pregnancies are different," the doctor told her. "Congratulations." He turned and left.

            "Another baby," Amanda was stunned. Moments later Francine came back with a tray of food. She saw Amanda looking like she'd seen a ghost. She set down the tray and went over to her. 

            "Amanda what's wrong? Is it Lee?"

            Amanda shook her head. "I'm pregnant Francine."

            "Really? That's great!"

            "How am I going to have this baby without Lee?" she sobbed.

            Francine gathered her friend in her arms and gently rocked her like a baby. "He is going to pull through this."

            "But what if…?"

            "You can't think like that. He is the strongest man I know and he loves you and those kids," she stroked Amanda's hair. "You two are meant for each other. You have this connection I've never understood. But I'm telling you Lee is going to be okay."

            Suddenly everything that had happened the last few days came crashing in on her and Amanda began to sob violently against Francine's shoulder. She cried until she was spent. As she was wiping her tears she said, "Thank you Francine. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my friend."

            "Hey that's what I'm here for remember?" she smiled.

            Amanda composed herself and smiled back at her dear friend. "Go home to Jonathon and get some rest."

            "Are you sure? Will you be okay?" Francine didn't want to leave unless she was positive Amanda would be okay.

            "Yes I'll be fine."

            "All right, but you call me if you need anything." Francine gave her another quick squeeze then left. Amanda went to her husband's bedside and sat next to him again.

            "We're going to have another baby," she told him. "Lee you have to wake up because I can't live life without you." She sat beside him talking to him as he had sat next to her and talked to her while she was in her coma. Later in the day, Dotty brought the boys. They sat on either side of their stepfather, chatting about nothing in particular.

            "Mother where is Victoria?" Amanda asked.

            "Oh she is with Francine," Dotty answered. "I didn't think they'd let her in here."

            "I need to speak to you out in the hallway for a minute Mother," Amanda said leading Dotty to the hall outside Lee's room.

            "What is it? Is it Lee?"

            "No Mother. The doctor came to see me today before he went off duty," Amanda began. "I am going to have another baby."

            Dotty threw her arms around her daughter. "Oh darling! That is so wonderful. Now Lee has even more reason to pull out of this."

            At that moment Amanda heard a familiar voice calling "Mommy" She turned around to see Francine carrying Victoria towards them.

            "She kept asking for you and her daddy," Francine explained.

            Amanda reached for her little girl and hugged her close. "Mommy is so glad to see you baby." She turned to Francine "Thank you for taking care of her."

            "Anytime you know that," she smiled.

            "Where Daddy?" Victoria wanted to know.

            "Daddy is sick honey," Amanda told her daughter. "He needs to rest for awhile. Are you hungry Puddin?"

            "Cookie," Victoria demanded.

            "I'll take her if you want," Dotty offered.

            Amanda shook her head. "No I need to be with her for now. But will you please sit with Lee while I'm gone?"

            "Of course darling," Dotty agreed and headed back into Lee's room.

            "Let's go find you a cookie Munchkin," Amanda smiled at the little girl.

            "Auntie too!"

            "I'm coming your highness," Francine laughed and the three of them trooped off to the cafeteria.

CHAPTER TEN 

After spending some quality time with her baby Amanda sent her home with Dotty and the boys. When they were gone she took up her post by Lee's bedside. She held his hand and stroked his head. No one could drag her away from her husband and most knew better than to try. She stayed right by him for three days. On the morning of Lee's fourth day in the hospital a nurse tried to get her to go home and rest.

            "Please Mrs. Stetson," the young nurse said. "You are not doing yourself or your baby any good by wearing yourself out."

            Amanda was about to protest when a voice came from Lee's bed, "It won't work. She never does what she's told."

            Amanda's head spun around and her eyes connected with the hazel eyes she loved so much. "Lee?"

            "Welcome back Mr. Stetson," the nurse said. "I'll go get the doctor."

            Amanda flew to the bed and cried with relief. "You're awake."

            "Well it was getting hard to sleep with all the ruckus in here," his eyes twinkled. "By the way, did you get the number of that truck?"

            Amanda smiled. "Sure did."

            "Birol?" Lee had to know.

            Billy took him out just as he shot you," she replied. "He will never bother us again."

            "How long have I been here?"

            "Almost five days."

            The doctor came in and checked Lee from top to bottom. "Mr. Stetson, you are a very lucky man. If that bullet had strayed a fraction of inch lower you wouldn't have made it to the hospital. But you are recovering nicely. I think you should be able to go home in about a week."

            "Thanks doc," Lee said gratefully. He was a notorious hospital hater. "I promise to behave."

            "That's good. I've heard about your reputation," the doctor laughed as he left the room.

            Amanda, who had left while the doctor examined Lee, came back in as he left. "I called mother to tell her you're awake. She's on her way."

            "How are the kids?" Lee asked.

            "Phillip and Jamie are at Joe's and Victoria is currently being spoiled by one Francine Desmond-Stone."

            Lee looked into his wife's deep brown eyes. "Did I hear the nurse correctly? Are you pregnant?"

            "Yes my love. We are going to have another baby. I'm due the end of April," Amanda grinned at him.

            "Are you okay? Did that dirt bag hurt you at all?"

            "No he didn't hurt me. I am just fine. The news of the baby far outweighs what I've been through."

            "Are you sure?" Even though he was the one in the hospital bed he was going into protective husband mode.

            "I' m fine sweetheart. Just seeing your beautiful eyes open again is everything I need." She leaned over and kissed him gently.

            Dotty raced into the room shortly after. She smiled when she saw Lee being coerced into eating some jello.

            "Things are looking almost normal," she laughed. 

            "Mom, will you please tell my wife that I really hate lime jello? What I'd really like is a juicy steak." Lee pouted.

            "Sorry pal, I'm with her," Dotty kissed her son in law. "You need to do what the doctor says so you can regain your strength. After all I need you to walk me down the aisle in January."

            "But…"

            "No buts, Lee Stetson," Amanda forced a spoonful of the hated green jello into his mouth."

            Nine days later, Lee went home to Rockville. It was a joyous homecoming. The boys and Victoria were thrilled to have him back. Word of the new baby spread quickly and everyone was very happy to hear about the new Stetson to be.

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

            Thanksgiving was soon upon them. Quite a crowd gathered at the spacious Rockville house. Along with Aunt Lillian, Joe and Carrie, there was Francine and Jonathan as well as Billy and Jeannie and of course Captain Kurt.

            It was a boisterous day from the crack of dawn when Dotty and Lillian began the argument over the best way to stuff the turkey. 

            "Will someone please tell my stubborn sister that you don't overstuff or the bird will go dry?" Dotty asked in exasperation.

            "Now Mom," Lee started.

            "Oh don't you give me that dimpled smile Lee Stetson," Dotty sighed. "You always try to be peacemaker."

            "I just hate to see you get all worked up, gorgeous," he laughed back at her.

            Lee turned on his heel and walked into the living room where the boys were watching the Macy's parade with their little sister. Victoria loved the floats and bright colored balloons. "Daddy can I have one?"

            "Where would we put that giant Big Bird balloon Puddin?" Amanda asked coming into the room.

            Lee smiled at his wife and thanked his stars again that she was safe. "Maybe we could keep it in the backyard?" he grinned.

            "You think you're pretty funny don't you Stetson?" she smiled back at him. Just then she felt a small flutter from her stomach. "Oh Lee, the baby's kicking!" She grabbed his hand and placed it where she had felt the kick. The baby kicked harder.

            "That's my boy," Lee cheered.

            "What if it's another girl?" Amanda asked. She knew Lee loved Phillip and Jamie like they were his own but she really wanted to give him his own true son to carry on the name.

            "I don't care what it is honey," he replied enfolding her ever expanding form into his arms. 

            "Grown ups are so gross," Phillip groaned at the sight of them.

            "Yeah, they're always being mushy," Jamie agreed, laughing.

            "Oh leave them alone you two," Joe entered the room. "After all your mother has raging pregnancy hormones."

            "That's just great!" Amanda cried. "All the men in my life think they're comedians."

            "Well everyone come and eat!" Dotty announced. Everyone trooped to the table and the meal commenced.

            Later after the dinner dishes had been cleared and washed, Francine volunteered to take Victoria for the night. The boys went home with Joe and Carrie and the Melrose's took their leave also. Dotty and Kurt went for a nighttime flight around the city and Lee and Amanda were left alone. 

            "Wow, I can't remember the house being this empty ever," Amanda commented. "What ever shall we do with ourselves?"

            Lee grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, "I've got it covered my love," he said. He led her into their bedroom where there was a fire in the fireplace and a bottle of sparkling cider in a bucket next to the bed. "I didn't get to do this last time but seeing as how you are here and not in a hospital this time, we can celebrate correctly."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "When you told me you were pregnant last time I had planned a little rendezvous in the apartment. But then you got shot at the ball instead remember?" Lee said. "Well I got a clean bill of health at the doctor yesterday so I decided to try again."  
            Amanda looked curiously at her husband. "How did you know the house would empty?"

            "I have my ways," he smiled mysteriously.

            "You pawned off my children didn't you?" 

            "I didn't exactly have to beg either," Lee replied, very satisfied with himself. "Francine was all too happy to have Vic to herself for a day or two and the boys are really excited about helping Joe fix up the nursery for Carrie's baby."

            Amanda put her arms around her husband, "You are very clever Scarecrow. I can't believe you would want a big fat pregnant lady."

            "That's when I find you most beautiful my darling," he lowered his head and captured her mouth in a dizzying kiss. He unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Then he helped her shed the slip and unmentionables before he laid her on the bed. "I love you Aunt Em."  
            "And I love you Scarecrow," she replied running her fingers through his hair. They kissed again and again until they were both breathless. "This time you're overdressed Lee," Amanda sighed, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

            "Why is it that one of us always has too many clothes on?" he got off the bed and slowly peeled the shirt off revealing his muscular chest. The trousers were next as he undid the zipper, mimicking the striptease she had done for him not too very long ago. He slid them down to the floor and kicked them away and stood before her in just his favorite blue boxers. 

            Amanda sighed at the sight of her husband standing there. "Damn you're the sexiest secret agent I've ever seen."

            "Just how many have you seen like this Mrs. Stetson?"

            "Only one. The only one I want to see this way," she melted into his embrace as he lay down beside her on the bed. Soon the boxers too were on the floor. "I can't believe you got the house to empty out so completely."

            "Well I am very resourceful," he kissed her neck in just the right spot to make her shiver.

            "That you are Scarecrow," his wife replied in a hoarse whisper. The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms.

CHAPTER TWELVE 

            Life progressed normally for the Stetson household. They held a huge party for Victoria's second birthday the Saturday after Christmas. She loved all the toys and presents that were bestowed upon her. But mostly she loved being surrounded by people who loved her. 

            Amanda grew larger with her pregnancy all the time but she never complained. She felt in her heart this child would be a son for Lee to cherish. The men in the family were all routing for a boy. Dotty of course wanted another granddaughter. "There are too many men in this family as it is." She griped. Carrie, Joe's wife, gave birth to a son the first week of January and they couldn't have been more thrilled. 

            The end of January brought Dotty's big day. The wedding of the century Lee liked to tease her. It had started off a small ceremony in the backyard and grew quickly out of control. More and more guests were added until they finally had to rent a room at the Marriott Hotel to house all the people. Dotty was in her element. Finally the big day arrived.

            Lee knocked on the door of the bridal room and poked his head in. "Is there someone here who is getting married in two minutes?"

            "Come in Lee. I'm ready," Dotty answered.

            "Wow Mom, you are sensational!" Lee admired his mother in law in her two-piece ivory colored dress. She wore a small veiled hat and carried orchids for her bouquet. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said. "The most beautiful bride in the world and my mother in law to boot." 

            "Hey buster, you better watch it. That's not your bride you know," Amanda laughed coming out of the adjoining bathroom.

            "Well I mean the second most beautiful bride," Lee amended. "You are gorgeous too." He meant it. Amanda was wearing a red dress that her mother had insisted on. "I know Lee loves you in red Amanda," Dotty had told her. The dress complimented her pregnant figure and made her look lovely.

            "Can you help me fasten this necklace?" she asked Lee.

            Lee shook his head and brought out two long black velvet boxes. He presented one to each of the women who he loved more than life. "I think these will look even better."

            Dotty and Amanda opened the boxes and both gasped at the same time. In the boxes were identical pearl necklaces with diamond clasps. "Beautiful treasures for the two most beautiful, important women in my life."

            They were both teary eyed and had trouble speaking. Dotty recovered first. "Oh son they are perfect. Thank you." She turned so he could place the pearls around her neck.

            Amanda walked over to him and hugged him tight. "You are the most thoughtful man in the whole world Lee Stetson," she whispered in his ear. He repeated the process of placing the necklace on her.

            "Okay. Let's go marry off this woman," Lee smiled and took Dotty's arm in his as they entered the room after Amanda.

            The ceremony went off without a hitch. Kurt and Dotty were clearly meant for each other. They were wrapped up themselves all afternoon. Lee did manage to dance once with his mother in law. But of course, most of his dances were reserved for Amanda. "Thank you Lee," Amanda said to him at the end of the day.

            "For what?"

            "You made Mother very happy with the necklace," she smiled.

            "I saw it in a store window and knew the two of you would do justice to such beauty." he replied.

            "I mean it. You made her day. Most men wouldn't have thought to get such a present for their mother in law on her wedding day."

            "She's more to me than a mother in law, Amanda. She is the mother I never had," Lee stopped then continued. "She has never shown me anything but unwavering support. Those times when you were in trouble, she could have hated me. She could have demanded that I leave the family. I wouldn't have blamed her. But she never did that. Instead she put all her trust in me. She knew I would take of you and the rest of this family. She is the rock in this unit."

            "She has been pretty amazing," Amanda agreed.

            "Well amazing runs in the family," Lee kissed his wife. "I think the bride and groom are getting ready to leave."

            They walked over and joined the newlyweds. Goodbyes were said and Kurt and Dotty were off for a honeymoon in the Bahamas. The exhausted guests made their way home. Lee and Amanda hearded their children together and went home as well.

            Soon it was spring. Flowers were blooming and the trees were green again. One morning in late April, Dotty was helping Amanda plant some tulip bulbs when Amanda stood up to go in the house for a drink. She had gotten particularly large with this baby and was having a hard time maneuvering herself around. She grimaced at a pain in her back.

            "Amanda darling are you alright?" Dotty asked.

            "I think I may be in labor Mother," she answered.

            "I'll go get the wagon and send Kurt out here to help you," Dotty rushed into the house. Moments later Kurt, who had been playing Monopoly with Phillip and Jamie, came out to assist her to the car.

            "Did someone call Lee?" Amanda wanted to know.

            "Yes darling. He's on his way to the hospital as we speak," Dotty replied. She said over her shoulder, "Boys watch your sister and I'll come back for you soon."  
            "Okay Grandma," they agreed.

            "Bring us home a brother Mom," Jamie requested.

            "I'll do my best sweetheart," Amanda called as she got into the wagon ad was driven off to the hospital.

            Lee was indeed there when they arrived. He sent Dotty back for the boys and stood by his wife as she suffered through one contraction after another. 

            After what seemed like days but was really only six hours, a cry was heard from the delivery room. "Congratulations Mrs. Stetson. You have a healthy son!" the doctor announced. Amanda was about to sigh with relief when the doctor said, "Well what have we here?"

            Lee was immediately concerned, "What's wrong doc?"

            "Well apparently you are all in for a surprise," he was cut off by the sound of another cry. "Your son has a baby sister."

            "Twins?" Lee and Amanda were stunned. "But how is that possible?"

            "She was hiding behind her brother," the doctor replied. The nurse took both babies and cleaned them up before handing one to each proud parent. The door opened and in came the rest of the family. "What have we got? A boy or a girl?" Dotty wanted to know.

            "Yes," Lee grinned.

            "What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

            "Twins," Amanda said. "One of each."

            "Oh my gosh!" Dotty was speechless.

            "That's the second time I've seen her speechless," Kurt laughed.

            The babies were passed around and everyone got a chance to hold the newest Stetsons. "They need names," Phillip pointed out.

            Amanda smiled. "I've got that covered. My second daughter will be Jennifer Dorothy after both her grandmothers. And Lee's son will be William Matthew after the two most important men in his life."

            "That's wonderful," Lee leaned over and kissed his wife. "Billy will be so pleased and I know my father would have approved. Welcome to the family kids."

            There was a knock on the door and Francine and Billy entered the joyous room. They were introduced to the new pair and immediately fell in love with them.

            "That's a lot of kids you got there Scarecrow," Billy laughed.

            "Yeah who would have thought?" Lee grinned happily looking at his family. "But I think that five is more than enough right honey?"

            "That's for sure," Amanda agreed.

            The whole Stetson family went home four days later to great celebration. And they lived happily ever after. 

            Till next time.

             ****


End file.
